


All Stars

by gureen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Always Female Trixie Mattel, F/F, Fluff, High School, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, One Shot, POV Trixie Mattel, Swearing, They are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gureen/pseuds/gureen
Summary: A tear falling from Trixie's beautifully painted eye.“Are you okay?” It was a very deep feminine voice. Trixie looked up, and saw beautiful light blue/green eyes and short dirty-blonde hair.“Not really” The taller girl said, as she chuckled softly.“Come on, we are going to be late"
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I actually dreamt this fic (of course tweaking the story a little bit, but still), and I was Trixie in the dream ><.
> 
> Wrote this while listening to King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard – Sketches of Brunswick East.

Trixie had barely slept that night, but that didn’t stop her from waking up extra early today. She was excitedly ironing her bangs and checking if her makeup was looking all right, staring at herself in the mirror and posing- It was her first day in high school!

They weren’t allowed to wear high-heels there, which resulted in her throwing shoes across her room trying to find a cute non-high-heel shoe. A task that shouldn’t have taken so long. Trixie looks at the time and freaks out a little bit, being late in the first day just isn’t a good first impression. She puts on an old light-blue All Star, that kind of matched the colour of her cute floral dress.  
  


Literally running to school, her hair being destroyed by the wind, almost hitting everyone on the sidewalk. She thought it couldn’t get any worst- _but oh, it got so much worse._ Only noticing that her shoes weren’t tied properly once she- not so gracefully- tripped and fell, scratching all of her right arm and leg.

Trixie just sat there, a tear falling from her beautifully painted eye. Her day was ruined. A hand from someone appears right in front of her, it seems like they were running late as well as they were softly panting. She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand as they were blurry from the tears. And without looking at the person, she accepts the help and gets up.

“Are you okay?” It was a very deep feminine voice. Trixie looked up, and saw beautiful light blue/green eyes and short dirty-blonde hair.

“Not really” The taller girl said, as she chuckled softly.

“Come on, we are going to be late. I assume we’re going to the same place?” Now Trixie really got to look at the other girl, wearing a very pretty black and burgundy dress, and coincidentally a black All Star.

“What, school? I don’t think I’m going today…”

“Mama, don’t be so dramatic. Let’s go to the bathroom, I’ll help you with your hair and stuff” The girl now pulling Trixie’s hand and running towards school.

“Hey… I don’t think I got your name” Trixie asked. The shorter girl almost missed the question as Trixie was looking down, but answered right away.

“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but your dad just calls me Katya” She said it very nonchalantly making the other laugh, momentarily forgetting what happened not too long ago.

Trixie then leaned by Katya’s ear and whispered “I’m Trixiiiiieeeeeee”

Laughing while running to the bathroom, Trixie looked down. Katya was still holding her hand… it felt nice. The other got a bit concerned as Trixie went quiet.

“We’re almost there, what is it?”

“Ah, nothing… is just uh- your hand” She said, looking shyly at Katya.

Katya hadn’t noticed she was holding Trixie’s hand, or at least that’s what it looked like as she was blushing a little bit.

“Yeah, don’t want me to hold it?”

“I didn’t say that… I like it”

Katya then looks right into Trixie’s eyes for a second or two (which felt like an eternity to the taller one). Only for Katya to start ’wheeze laughing’ and wobbling her hands.

“What”

“Your hair looks ridiculous let’s hurry and hope nobody sees this” Katya says, still laughing a little bit.

“You… shut up I hate you” They both laugh, only letting go of each other’s hands inside the bathroom.

Katya brushes through Trixie’s hair with her fingers, trying to make it look presentable. Trixie definitely appreciates the closeness, analyzing the other’s gorgeous face. Her makeup was awesome, she didn’t need much to look this good... _Trixie only noticed she was staring when Katya stared back._

“AH! Didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry. Love your makeup”

“Mine is nothing compared to yours. You look beautiful” Katya was smiling softly, looking a bit up to meet Trixie’s eyes.

“Want my number?”

“I think we already missed our first class” Katya fixed another hair that was sticking out of the other’s head “Want to come with me in a walk or something?”

“Please, you’re way more interesting than a class dedicated to ‘introducing yourself’”

Trixie then proceeded to pose in front of the mirror, taking a bit too long to notice Katya had already left the room. “WAIT FOR ME! AAH”

Katya laughs “Shut up dumb bitch we’re gonna get caught” Walking a little bit slower and looking back. “Wait did you ever tie your-“

Welp. There was Trixie, on the ground again.

They had to go to the school infirmary this time. Not exactly because she needed to, more because Katya insisted. She also said it would cover for them if they were to actually skip class. Trixie noticed that the scratches were kind of bad, so she’s thankful Katya thought of her. The dirty-blonde did the talking, trying to make it sound as dramatic as she could. Trixie knew it was because Katya needed an 'alibi' of sorts, but it was so entertaining she just stood there, trying not to laugh at her silly... _friend?_

Her scratches were taken care of, and they slowly walked away so that Trixie doesn't kill herself from falling on the ground too many times. As soon as they got out, Katya started making fun of how stupid Trixie looked when she fell, making the other scream-laugh while hitting her arm jokingly. Sometimes Katya would touch Trixie's arm when she wanted to say something, or when she was laughing too hard. It was hard talking to Katya. It was hard looking at Katya. Trixie isn’t even listening what the other is saying at this point. Just smiling and looking at the most beautiful and interesting girl she got to meet. She was in her head so bad, she didn’t notice they were holding hands again. After walking for a while they sat on a park bench.

“Hey, Katya…”

“Could we kiss?” Katya looked very serious “I don’t want to ruin the mood, I’m just- consen-”

“Shhh” Trixie then whispered to the other “Just kiss me already bitch”

Katya cupped Trixie’s face with her hand, looking at her with a smile she couldn’t stop from appearing. The taller one was parting her lips and closing her eyes. Katya just spent a couple seconds appreciating the view. Their lips meet making them both moan softly, as if they were waiting for it to happen since they met. Katya put her hand on the back of Trixie’s neck, deepening the kiss. They only stop kissing when neither had breath to continue, their eyes still closed and lips parted.

Trixie breaks the silence “You know what, maybe the ‘introduction class’ would’ve been better”

“Shut up I know you love me” Trixie stays silent for a while... “Um what”

“Nothing, I just like you” They both start laughing, only now remembering that they’re still in a park in the middle of the day.

“Well anyway, you sure you still want to give me your phone number?”

“Not really” Katya looks at her with her emotionless face “AAAh! I’m just kidding, here- my phone”

“Talk to me whenever, I'll have free time for you. If you just want to chat, or if you want someone to suck on your tiddies” Katya offers “Either is fine for me”

“Can’t wait” Trixie said blushing a little.

Katya mentions they are wearing the same shoes, and uses Trixie's phone to take some pictures of them. They play with their cameras making fun of each other, and after a while, it was almost time for the 'class to be over’. Katya offered her hand to Trixie and they walked as slowly as they could until they had to split ways. Trixie hugged and gave Katya a little peck. She looked back as Katya walked away wearing one of her light-blue All Star, then looks down smiling fondly at her new black All Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I just wrote this for fun, so please be nice.
> 
> Sorry if there’s any typos. (Honestly I might have re-read this fic TOO much trying to find mistakes, now I'm just blind to them).


End file.
